The Opposite of Dining In
by LtTanyaBoone
Summary: "This was different; this was all kinds of exciting and felt forbidden and naughty in a thrilling way." PWP Jiva


_Disclaimers:_ NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
><em>Spoilers:<em> none  
><em>Pairing:<em> Jenny/Ziva_  
><em>_Summary: _"This was different; this was all kinds of exciting and felt forbidden and naughty in a thrilling way." PWP Jiva

_catherine ampere_ is responsible for the witty title. Thank you, Jade =)

* * *

><p>The sounds of the busy street below drifted through the open window.<p>

She blew a red curl from her face and cursed their luck that the one room they had found that did come with an acceptable bed and semi-clean sheets didn't have air conditioning. Her hair was sticking to her skin that was slick with sweat.

She twisted a hand into the sheets and grabbed one of the iron bars of the bed frame with the other, biting her lip painfully to hold back a whimper. Oh shit, this felt so good.

"Fuck!" she moaned when she felt the tongue flick her clit. Jenny arched her back and rocked her hips, moaning loudly. An arm came to rest over her hipbones, pushing her down into the mattress at the same time she felt the other one stroke over her hand that was attempting to tear the sheets apart. The NCIS agent let go and entwined her fingers with those of her partner, giving the hand a squeeze as she felt them let up in their intensity.

It wasn't that she never had someone go down on her before. Jethro had seemed to like it enough. But this was different; this was all kinds of exciting and felt forbidden and _bad_ in a thrilling way.

They'd started kissing by accident. More or less. It had actually been a ruse. They had followed one of their marks into a club and he had suddenly turned around in their direction. It had been the first thing that had come to her mind so she had reacted and attempted to somehow save them. In the matter of two seconds of her lips meeting her partner's, she had forgotten about the threat and been swept away by the intensity of the fireworks that had started going off behind her eyes. And not just behind her eyelids.

They both shrugged it off, but Jenny hadn't missed the flash of hurt in the dark eyes before the other agent had managed to regain the tight grip they had on their emotions and nodded and continued to be nothing but professional, if a little more distant than before.

They had brushed against each other more than necessary since then, lingering touches, until Jenny hadn't been able to stand the tension any longer and just gathered all of her courage and kissed them. And what a kiss it had been. She hadn't been kissed like that in a while and it had taken only a short amount of time before their clothes were coming off. She had been insecure at first. No, Jenny wasn't a prude and she had a lot of experience, but this was so vastly different from what she was used to-

A well-timed flick of her partner's tongue made her buck her hips again, cutting off her musings. Jenny threw her head back and arched off the bed.

"Shit." she moaned, letting go of the iron bar and reaching down, her hand tangling in the dark curls of her partner, flinching slightly when she accidentally pulled on the long tresses. "Sorry, I- OH!"

Apparently, the other agent didn't have any objections to the rough treatment because they only increased their efforts and send Jenny flying over the edge in no time.

When she was slowly coming down from her high, the redhead let go of her partners hair and looked down to find Ziva grinning at her, mischief sparkling in her dark eyes.

"Wow." Jenny breathed, closing her eyes and falling down on the bed. She felt the Mossad operative get up and heard the bathroom door open and water running briefly before Ziva returned, crawling into bed next to her. She leaned over Jenny, her dark curls creating a curtain around them.

"Wow good?" she muttered and Jenny merely pulled her down for a kiss, slightly surprised to find Ziva had rinsed her mouth. The Israeli sat up and held out a glass of water and grabbed part of the sheets to cover herself when Jenny downed the fluid before turning on her stomach, completely sated.

"I still hate the heat." she muttered. Ziva gave a throaty chuckle, tilting her head. She laid down on her side and reached over, lightly running her fingertip along Jenny's spine, a barely-there brush that made her pale skin break out in goose bumps. "You are used to it, I'm allowed to bitch." Jenny reminded her and Ziva shrugged, getting up and straddling her waist. She felt the Israeli's hands resting on her shoulder blades and tensed briefly. Ziva shifted and she felt her lips press against her spine gently before she starting massaging Jenny.

"Not that I'm complaining," the American muttered after a while, "but what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked in return, her voice gone strangely soft, almost soothing.

"You aren't one for fidgeting yet you can't seem to sit still for a minute." Jenny told her, turning under Ziva so she was looking up at the Israeli.

"I did not time this, but I think I just spend about ten minutes _sitting still_ on your back."

"Your hands weren't." Jenny reminded her and grabbed them, entwining their fingers again and marveling at the contrast of her pale skin and Ziva's tan.

"Are you complaining?"

The redhead looked up to see the Israeli raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"No." she shook her head. "Just making an observation."

Slowly, she let go of Ziva's hands and rested hers on the Israeli's hips, pulling her against her. Ziva lost her balance and fell forward, bracing herself on her hands next to Jen's face.

"Warnings are your friend." she muttered before capturing Jenny's lips again, a soft moan escaping her when the redhead stroked her hands over the undersides of her breasts.

"Someone told me that all the fun lies in surprises." the American breathed and rolled them over to she was towering over her. Ziva nibbled on her lip lightly.

"Smart woman." she grinned as Jenny broke the kiss to slowly trail kissed down her body to return the favor.

_FIN_

_reviews are very much appreciated_


End file.
